


Talk Dirty To Me

by cherry619



Series: Poison Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared goes to a bar in hopes of getting laid but soon he's dropped off into his own OZ fest with kidnappings, roofies, bondage and enjoying having sex with someone who kidnapped him. Yep Chad would be so proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

___I know I never_  
I never ever stay out late  
You know that I can hardly wait  
Just to see you  
And I know you cannot wait  
Wait to see me too  
I gotta touch you  


When Jared wakes up he’s feel bad.

Not just _I went out and drank 10 shots of Vodka and I’m now hungover_ bad but bad as in _oh shit I think I’m in trouble_ bad.

Of course he wouldn’t be far off because as he tries to open his grimy eyes he notices that one they won’t open and two his arms and legs won’t respond to his commands.

His breathing quickens as he tries to unsuccessfully tug on the restraints that are binding his limbs but all this does is pinch his skin to the point of blood welling.

_Stupid stupid Jared. Why the hell did he take that drink from that guy?_

He’ll tell ya why. The guy was smoking that’s why. Jared had just gotten out of a bad relationship and hasn’t been laid in what felt like forever so when a hot guy like that offers you a drink Hell yes you’re going to accept it.

Now Jared was regretting his horny ways earlier because it seems that he’s been slipped a roofie.

Slowing down his breathing Jared almost wanted to smack himself again for being so stupid. _Why the hell hasn’t he tried screaming yet?_

That’s when he notices that something was stuffed in his mouth. From the earlier panic it was easy to not notice something as simple as a piece of cloth in his mouth because his roommate Chad has shoved one of his dirty socks in his mouth before. _Which ew gross but that wasn’t the point._

 _Oh God he’s probably going to be raped or something worse is gonna happen all because he was damn horny and hoping to get laid. If he makes it out of here unscathed Jared is swearing to become a monk._  
  
That’s when Jared hears a door creek open. A bit of light shines through his blindfold but not enough to give any details as to where he is.

Jared tugs frantically on his bonds as footsteps get louder. He’s sure he makes a pathetic whining sound low in his throat but his heart is beating to fast for him to even hear.

The footsteps become louder and louder until Jared’s sure the guy is standing right next to him.

Jared holds his breath waiting for the inevitable but whoever this is doesn’t say anything. The man actually _touches_ him.

That’s when Jared has about the fourth panic attack that day and realizes he’s naked.  
 _  
Seriously? How the hell does he get into situations like this?! Jared would like to blame it on Chad all the time but someone Jared has wandered into this Oz fest all his own._

The hand explores his muscular stomach, running through the hairs that line his navel until the hand rest where his left hip meets the top of his groin. _And oh fuck! Jared doesn’t want to admit it but it feels so good._

The hand then feels up and down his thigh, brushing feather light touches near his balls but never directly touching them.

Jared was expecting a mass serial rapist that likes to poke weird things up your butt. He didn’t expect a gentle, strong hand caressing him until the point of madness. He feels his dick give an interested twitch with each swipe of the hand. He almost looses it when that strong hand finally _finally_ wraps around his half-hard dick.

Jared feels incredibly ashamed when his hips instantly rut up to create friction within that glorious hand. He swears his dick has a mind of it’s own sometimes. He’s suppose to be scared, crying, screaming, anything but enjoying the pleasure his captor is dishing out.

He finally hears his captor say something but it’s in the form of a laugh.

_That laugh._

It’s deep and smooth almost like whiskey and it’s unmistakable that the man is indeed from Texas somewhere. If anything it only makes Jared harder. Chad would be proud.  
 _  
“I see you like that.”_

Fuck! It’s unmistakable it’s the guy from the bar. The guy was fucking gorgeous. Dirty blond hair gelled up perfectly, deep green eyes that twinkled when he smiled, and freckles that came out when he blushed and _fuck_ bowlegs the most perfectly adorable bowlegs Jared had ever seen. Jared has to admit he’s been thinking or more so dreaming what they would feel like wrapped around his body. It seems like he’s going to get a crash course in that.

That doesn’t forgive that the guy did indeed roofie him, drag him to wherever the Hell they are then preceded to take off all his clothes and gag, bind and blindfold him. Jared’s never gotten off on BDSM before but at this moment he’s wondering what he’s been missing.

His captor then proceeds to climb up and straddle his body. His captor is also naked now and _oh God_ he’s hard as a fucking rock and apparently well hung. Jared would give anything to see his captor right now. See and- _fuck_ -feel it as well.  
 _  
“I’m sorry I roofied you but it was for your own good.”_

His captor then proceeds to tweak and play with his nipples making sure the buds are hard and sensitive. Jared can’t help the moan that escapes out the gag, his hips are now starting to piston on their own accord trying desperately to get friction going.

_“Don’t worry though I’m going to take care of you and protect you.”_

Jared hopes also fucking him is in that category.

His captor then bends down low enough so his mouth directly by Jared’s ear. He can hear and feel the guy breathing. Hot breath ghosting over his earlobe giving him goose bumps.  
 _  
“You’ll enjoy this I promise.”_

If it was possible his cock gets even harder.  
 _  
“Do you want me to fuck you? Want me to be buried balls deep?”_

Jared frantically shakes his head up and down and also tries to say _yes please_ through the gag for good measure.

When he feels his captors hot dick ghosting over his entrance he’s sure he’s got the memo.

This is it. He’s about to be fucked while bound, gagged and blindfolded and he doesn’t even know the guys name all he has is a picture in his head of him. You may think this is low even for Jared but living with his friend Chad for so long Jared knows low when it’s low and _this_ , this is something Chad would actually be proud of.

Then all ceases to exists as his captor pushes forward in one strong thrust.

The pleasure out weighs the burn of it and Jared feels his eyes roll up in there sockets.

_“So good uh….you’re so tight Jared….so fucking good.”_

He doesn’t even remember telling his captor his name but it only makes things hotter. Jared feels the bed move underneath him with the force of his captors thrust. His dick is now steadily leaking pre-come he’s so close to coming _so close….uhhhh…._

_“Th-this is for your own good baby boy. Uh….God I had to mark you…claim you as my own or they would have taken you. I couldn’t let them touch you…”_

Jared’s so fucking mind blown he doesn’t even care that his captor sounds like a nut-job at the moment. Doesn’t care he’s getting fucked by a guy who roofied him. _Just doesn’t care….._

Then his captor hurries his thrusts, each moan, grunt or expletive plea is going straight to Jared’s hardened member.

_“So close…..mine all mine.”_

Jared wants to tell him all yours forever and ever.

His captor then latches onto his dick and starts jerking him off in sporadic jerks. Jared’s hips work on their own violation- _cause remember it’s a mind all it’s own down there_ -and start to piston up into his captors hand.  
 _  
“Gotta mark you….you’re all mine now…forever.”_

His captor then bites down hard on his collarbone.

The pain and pleasure both mix together until Jared’s shouting his release behind the gag with his captors hand milking his orgasm.

_“Uh…so hot…..gonna…”_

It’s not long before his captor is coming too sending his seed deep into Jared’s ass.

His captor then tears the gag out and gives him a brutal kiss which is a mix of teeth and tongue.

_“Hmmm….you’re so hot Jared but you’re safe now…safe now.”_

Jared’s breathing calms down enough to where he’s able to get a question out before his captor leaves.

“Your name. What is your name?”

Jared swears he can almost see his captor smirk.

_“Jensen my name is Jensen.”_

Jensen. Jared likes it he likes it a lot. “Will I ever see you again?”  
 __  
“Count on it baby boy.”

Jensen then kisses him and leaves. Jared’s left blindfolded, bound and aching for more of Jensen.

Yep he thinks Chad would be quite proud.


End file.
